


Christmas - Stevebucky/Stucky

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this ages ago and it's crap. my twitter is @gmmrhettlink . previous summary:I couldn't think of a title, so I just called it Christmas. Pre-Serum Steve and Bucky, set in modern day I think? Hard to describe. But yeah, it's Christmas Eve, and Bucky gets Steve a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I'm so slow at writing dang this took me like 4 hours lmao  
> I wrote this coz it's Christmas Eve (actually wrote it yesterday but publishing it on the day it is set)  
> So the characters are both pre-serum, and it's set in present day so yeah imagine that

With content, Steve sighed, and let his eyelids fall shut. This was the best Christmas Eve he could hope for – cradled in Bucky’s arms, the open fire crackling beside them.

He must’ve drifted asleep at some point, for when he opened his eyes, he was no longer surrounded by the heat of Bucky’s muscular frame. Still half asleep, Steve glanced up at the clock. Nearly midnight; nearly Christmas. He clambered off the sofa and stumbled towards the kitchen.

“Bucky..?” Steve mumbled, stifling a yawn. A panicked squeal echoed down the corridor.

“ _Don’t come in!_ ” Bucky called – his voice was closely followed by a crash. Steve nudged the door open: his eyes were greeted by a flash of red.

“I said _wait!_ ” Bucky yelled, as he immediately slammed and locked the door.

Steve trudged back to the sofa and hugged his knees to his chest. Once again, he found his gaze wandering to the clock – one minute until Christmas. He felt like a child again, counting down the minutes until the big day. _Their_ big day. Thirty seconds left. Twenty, ten, five…

 

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!”

“Oh dear lord…”

 

With a grin plastered across his face, Bucky strolled into the room. He wore a slightly-too-small Santa Claus costume, a felt hat balanced on his head. From behind his back, Bucky drew a box – worryingly large and colourfully wrapped – and handed it to Steve.

“Buck, I told you I didn’t want a present, now I feel bad for not getting you somethi-“

Bucky pressed his forefinger to Steve’s lips.

“Just open it!”

With a roll of his eyes, Steve began to tear the patterned paper from the object.

“Gee Buck, thanks, a cardboard box, just what I’ve always wanted.”

“Look _inside_ the box.”

Steve peeled the tape from the edge and peered inside. He was not amused – inside lay another box. Bucky held back a giggle and urged Steve to continue. Within the second cardboard box, Steve found… A third.

 

Ten minutes had passed, and so had twenty-two boxes. Bucky and Steve were sat cross-legged on the floor, by the quickly dimming light of the fire.

“James, I’m beginning to get a little annoyed now-“

“Don’t call me James, my name is Bucky.” Bucky said with a frown, “Now, get up!”

“What? I’m perfectly comfortable sitting down.”

Bucky grabbed Steve by the hand and dragged him to his feet.

“C’mon Stevie, it’ll be more… Romantic.”

“Romantic? How can anything be romantic when you’re wearing _that_?”

Bucky laughed yet again. He gestured towards the dramatically smaller box – he was desperate for Steve to unwrap it.

 

From the final cardboard box, Steve drew a tiny black object.

“Bucky is this-“ Steve’s voice cracked as Bucky gently took the object from Steve’s shaking hands, “is this what I think it is?”

Bucky dropped to his left knee, undid the clasp on the box and closed his eyes.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” he paused to take in a deep breath, “will you mar-“

Steve interrupted him with a definite “Yes!”, and wrapped his fragile arms around his companion. Bucky grinned into Steve’s red sweater and hugged him back.

 

“I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
